halflifemachinimafandomcom-20200214-history
Kitty0706
Colin Wyckoff '''(better known by his YouTube username '''Kitty0706) was a YouTube user who was known for making bizarre Garry's Mod and YouTube Poop videos since 2008. He was also renowned for making the Elliot Goes To School and Moments with Heavy series. F O L D I N G C H A I R / WIN has helped Wychoff with the script for his videos andDasBoSchitt (who happened to be a friend of his) has provided him with the ragdolls. Colin died on January 25th, 2015 from a third strike of A.L.L. (Acute lymphoblastic leukemia), a form of blood cancer. GMod Series ''Elliot Goes to School'' (EGtS) Episodes: *Elliot Is Late for Work (prequel) *Elliot Goes to School (pilot episode) *Pep Rallies *Field Trips *Mondays *Elliot Goes Camping ''Moments with Heavy'' Episodes: *''Jack Johnson Says Hi!'' *''Heavy Goes Bowling'' *''Heavy Takes his Driving Test'' *''The Quest for the Ultimate Sandvich'' *''Heavy´s Retarded Holiday'' *''Heavy Has His Christmas Feast'' *''French Toast'' ''GMod Brawl'' Episodes: *''GMod Brawl: John Madden vs Will Farrel'' *''GMod Brawl: Citizen vs Soda Machine'' *''GMod Brawl: Niko vs Roman (with DasBoSchitt)'' Other Works *Kitty's Retarded Day *''My Retarded Day'' *''Tea time with Dr. Breen'' *''The GMOD Suicide Mouse Survival Guide'' *''Team Fabulous 2'' *''First-Person Project: The Jacknife Chronicles'' *''Half-Retarded (First)'' *''Half-Retarded: Episode 1'' *''Team Flatulence 2'' *''100TH VIDEO MILESTONE PUNCH FEST 2011 '' *''Mass Defect'' *''KittyTV Presents: The Chronicles of Dick'' *''Ass Creed: Enter The Anus'' GTA IV Videos/Series: *''Niko, Hero of mankind'' *''GTA IV: The Coffee Mugger'' *''GTA IV: The Salesman Ultimatum'' *''GTA IV: Project Cooper'' *''GTA IV: Introducing Tommy Garcia'' * GTA IV: The Diary Of Claude Speed 'Trivia' *Despite Kitty's success, his videos were never featured on Machinima.com. *Kitty met his girlfriend Nessie in vocational school. *On May 9 2012, kitty0706 was diagnosed with acute lymphoblastic leukemia (A.L.L.), a form of blood-cancer. Kitty revealed this near the end of the movie KittyTV: The Chronicles of Dick. Kitty talked about his diagnosis on ''The Kitty Korner - Update #1. ''He explains that he had abdominal pain that wouldn't go away and got worse over time. A trip to the school nurse convinced him and his parents to see a doctor. After taking a blood test, he had to immediately go back to the doctor as they found that his white blood cell count was so high that he was lucky to be alive. He was then diagnosed with A.L.L and was subsequently transported to a hospital for treatment. This was also one of the very few times where he was actually serious as well. His cancer went into remission soon after, but some time before November 2013, he suffered a relapse. On December 24, 2013, Kitty0706, released news of him receiving a bone marrow transplant a month earlier and said that he was 100% cancer free. Unfortunately, Kitty suffered a third relapse because he kept forgetting to take his medication, and when he was diagnosed again on January 23 2015, he only had a little over a day left to live. He passed shortly after midnight on January 25, 2015. * It was mentioned during the credits of ''Elliot Goes Camping ''that Kitty used to be a part of the furry fandom when he was younger, but eventually moved on from it. He stated that his preference for Disney-esque cartoon animals over anthropomorphised animals is the reason he distanced himself from the furry fandom. Category:Kitty0706 Category:Gmodders Category:Dead